warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal/Epic Bosses/Tremor Wyrm
Released December 2, 2009. Reinforcements Gatling Turret (75/75) *Requires 20 calls answered to bring into battle Rail Cannon (150/100) *Requires 100 calls answered to bring into battle Xenobomber (200/100) *Requires 300 calls answered to bring into battle Nuclear Blast *Requires 1000 calls answered to launch *Deals 15,000,000 damage *Player receives +5 stamina for clicking the link to answer the Nuke support call Loot and Rewards Rewards: *$100,000 *Experience: +75 Chance Loot: *Trophy: Wyrm Fang *Token: Prestige *Token: Brotherhood *Token: Amber Wyrm Fang *Token: Emerald Wyrm Fang *Token: Onyx Wyrm Fang *Token: Platinum Wyrm Fang *Token: Sapphire Wyrm Fang *Assault: Drones (26/16) *Assault: Dread Panzer (20/14) *Assault: Mech Walker (30/26) *Assault: Scorpion (40/35) *Assault: Immortal (25/45) *Assault: Sabre (40/25) *Assault: Missile Silo (40/25) *Assault: Reaper (36/34) (*) Must do 265K damage in a full (300 people) event in order for a Reaper to drop OR do damage somewhere higher than 275K but less than 585K in a non-full event. Lore Upon entering the battle, you will see this message: Alarms sound as the dull, rhythmic echo of seismic tremors is heard from a distance. The looming sandstorm can mean only one thing - a Tremor Wyrm attack! When activating the Nuke, this message is displayed to all who answer the calls to arms. You have helped support a '''Nuclear Launch'! You recharged +5 Stamina!'' Alarms sound as the dull, rhythmic echo of seismic tremors is heard from a distance. The looming sandstorm can mean only one thing - a Tremor Wyrm attack! Once the Wyrm is defeated, this message is displayed. At once, the Wyrm roars in defeat, opening its massive maw in one final cry of anguish. As it comes crashing down, the brief silence is drowned out by the rallying victory song of your comrades. The mile-long husk of a battered Tremor Wyrm is trophy enough - you are victorious! If the Wyrm is not defeated within the allotted time, you see this message: Time has run out, and your base has been overrun... Loot Table Loot is dropped based on the amount of damage done. The following is the damage tier loot table for Tremor Wyrm. Janruary 2012 Loot table event dont need to be filled & is not percent based anymore. table created / data collected by Victor Vieira 0 - 2917..............you did not do enough damage 7,850 - 16,434............trophy / + 75 exp / $ 21,173 - 27,873............wyrm fang token 34,097 - 48,420............prestige token/saber unit 53,724 - 68,802............brotherhood token 71,575 - 77,823............(10 lines)-nothing new worth mentioning 81,765 - 83,421............prestige token / missle silo 93,906 - 121,987...........wyrm fang token 129,966.....................(14 lines)-nothing new worth mentioning 134,414 - 147,391...........REAPER 158,929 - 195,052...........brotherhood token 200,013 - 5,842,407.........wyrm fang token / silo or immortal HOST LOOT: Currently, no information exists on what bonuses a Host gets for Tremor Wyrm events. Note: ''The loot information below is LEGACY materials based on how loot used to be done.'' This table was obtained from an Epic Group Discussion Board. Individual results may vary. Chance of color for Wyrm Fang Token is random. Please note that this table may no longer be accurate with changes the developers have made over time. Unfortunately, attempts to accurately test it have failed due to cap breakers busting the tests. So, Wyrm events may still be % based up to 265K damage but they may be 100% damage based. Wyrm with 100,000 – 149,999 Top Damage 90-100% of top damage: 2 Fang Token + 2 Prestige + 1 Brotherhood + 1 Silo 80-89% of top damage: 1 Fang Token + 2 Prestige + 1 Brotherhood + 1 Silo 65-79% of top damage: 1 Fang Token + 2 Prestige + 1 Brotherhood 50-65% of top damage: 1 Fang Token + 1 Prestige + 1 Brotherhood 40-49% of top damage: 1 Fang Token + 1 Prestige 20-39% of top damage: 1 Fang Token As of this posting (May 22, 2011), the following items are known about Wyrm loot drops: *At 265K damage, it is confirmed that loot is no longer % based but tier based. Loot will be the same as if you were in the 90% range shown in the table above. *A full (300 participants) event with players reaching 265K damage results in those players receiving a Reaper unit as well as an additional Brotherhood token. "Cap breakers" will not affect this outcome. *At 350K, a Reaper unit and an extra Brotherhood token will drop EVEN IF THE EVENT ISN'T FULL! "Cap breakers" are again unable to affect this outcome. This was verified in a series of Wyrm tests ending on May 22, 2011. *A "Cap breaker" over 500K damage makes lots of exceptions. It causes players not to get a Reaper unit and additional Brotherhood token as well as making players dealt 265k get the loot in 50-65% range. Notes *(Outdated information from when loot tiers were damage percent based.) The Nuclear Blast does not affect loot. A Wyrm may be killed without Nuke and all participants receive all expected loot for their Tier level. The event must have 300 participants for full loot drop. *On July 1, 2010, the number of calls required to activate the Nuclear Blast was reduced from 2000 to 1000 in an attempt to reduce the number of failed events. *In October 2011, Tremor Wyrm changed from damage percentage loot tiers to pure damage tier events. *For those wishing to manually trigger the Nuke, this can be done by using the following link. http://apps.facebook.com/war_machine/?page=event&event&triggerEvent=1&source=trigger&ref_id=&ref=nf This can be done even if the Epic hasn't reached 300 players. (Update: The Devs have apparently closed this exploit.) *If a Wyrm dies before the Nuke goes off, the link for "charging" the Nuke (1000 people clicking the link) will still work until the 1000th person does so. As such, it is a cheap way to still gain +5 stamina. *Tremor Wyrm is currently the only Epic Boss with a Nuclear Bomb option. *Tremor Wyrm Elite is a closed group set up for those wishing to participate in Wyrm events.